


Сосредоточься

by Lisenik, MiseryLovesMe32



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiseryLovesMe32/pseuds/MiseryLovesMe32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ну какое содержание у ПВП? Мерлин делает Рокси хорошо</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сосредоточься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Focus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461492) by [MiseryLovesMe32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiseryLovesMe32/pseuds/MiseryLovesMe32). 



— Сосредоточься.

Резкое, как приказ, слово скользит по ее бедру — горячим дыханием и влажными губами — от чего ее руки сводит, и пальцы поджимаются сами собой. Ее глаза открыты и прикованы к математической головоломке перед ней, но ум сосредоточен исключительно на человеке у нее между ног.

Это урок — тест на способность поддерживать концентрацию и трезвый ум в любой ситуации. Но, честно говоря, никто никогда не делал ей так хорошо, как сейчас, дразня, прижимая ровно в меру… и жестоко отнимая свой умелый грешный язык. Его руки крепко удерживают ее на месте за бедра, и она бранится, не в силах увильнуть, не в силах сопротивляться.

Его акцент делается все сильнее с каждым слогом, пробирающимся сквозь ее раскрытую скользкую плоть, и по спине пробегает дрожь, и она сейчас просто...

— Рокси. Сфокусируйся.

Она стискивает зубы и, наконец, смотрит вниз, в гневе... а не стоило бы. Она бы смогла сопротивляться, устояла бы, но не теперь, когда у нее есть картинка, убедительное доказательство — Мерлин между ее бедер, его очки все еще на месте, и он все еще пытается контролировать…

— О, Мерлин, пожалуйста, заткнись, — она толкает бедра вниз, чтобы именно это и сделать — заставить его замолчать. И застает его врасплох, все протесты тонут между ее бедер.

Но менее чем через секунду он уже отвечает, его рот, наконец, начинает действовать, как следовало. Больше нет слов, только сильный влажный язык.

На воодушевляющие стоны, с которыми она встречает эти сладкие, проникающие толчки, он, точно эхо, не отрываясь, отвечает своими; вибрирующие глубоко внутри, они заставляют ее трепетать. Ладони Мерлина стиснуты на ее пояснице, притягивая к себе, направляя, а большие пальцы находят ямочки у нее на бедрах.

Когда возбуждение медленно нарастает, она экстатически отбрасывает голову назад, и начинает задыхаться в потоке похвалы в адрес вечно занятого волшебника-технаря.

Но ей все еще не достаточно, почти, так близко, но... Своими пальцами она вплетается, вгрызается в его руки, отдирая их от себя и заводя ему за голову. Новое положение позволяет ей двигаться и контролировать происходящее, и она изгибается и подается бедрами вперед, чтобы Мерлин, хрипло постанывая, мог утонуть в ней, еще глубже, до самого дна.

Его всегда аккуратные очки запотели и запятнались результатами его трудов, а оправа неудобно покалывает внутренние стороны ее бедер. Это резкое напоминание только подводит ее ближе, заставляет еще сильнее раскачиваться и впиваться ногтями в его запястья... и вот оно.

— Мерлин! — ее дыхание сбивается, застревает в напряженном горле, когда она кончает. Мышцы Рокси все еще напряжены, пока она наслаждается оргазмом, и все судороги ее бедер достаются Мерлину. Он вылизывает ее, не прекращая, пока она не расслабляется, разметав руки по кровати и наконец отцепившись от него.

Рокси хнычет, размякшая, а он нежно укладывает ее к себе на грудь, и она чувствует его все еще бурное дыхание и молотом колотящееся сердце.

— Ну что ж, — начинает он хрипло, и северный акцент еще гуще, чем обычно, — придется подумать о повторном испытании.

— Это такой милый способ сказать, что я не прошла?

— Нет, я имел в виду, что тебе, возможно, потребуются дополнительные тренировки.

Рокси мычит, уткнувшись носом в его теперь уже испорченную рубашку:

— Абсолютно не буду против.


End file.
